30 minutes
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Nada pesa más que una sonrisa falsa; ¿Qué harías para hacer desaparecer ese vacío?/ Angst. One!Shot. / The Drama Queen It's Back (H)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen; solo los pido prestados para darle vida a esta historia que llevaba años (sí, años) en mi cabeza, pero que no me he animado a escribirla hasta hoy. No tengo fin de lucro alguno. Además, esta canción está inspirada en la canción **30 minutes** de T.a.T.u.

Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

.

La soledad es la suerte de todos los espíritus excelentes. —Arthur Schopenhauer

.

* * *

—Volveremos en media hora, pórtate bien.

Hojou asintió, esbozando una tranquila sonrisa. Ante la luz eléctrica amarillenta y siendo las ocho de la noche sabía de sobra que toda la frase era innecesaria. Sus padres siempre salían los jueves por la tarde a ver a su tía y le dejaban en casa sin preguntarle si quería acompañarles ya que "siempre hay algún deber pendiente para la escuela".

Su madre estaba con el cabello sedoso y arreglada, cosa distinta de la mujer siempre deprimida y pálida que custodiaba la cocina y solía regalarle poco más de monosílabos al volver de la escuela. Y su padre se veía un poco (solo un poco) menos rígido sin su uniforme de policía y usando la camisa a rayas que se ponía sagradamente todos los jueves libres.

Posiblemente había dejado la mirada perdida mucho tiempo, porque su padre puso una mueca arisca y espetó:

—¿Qué pasa, olvidaste de nuevo mostrarnos una comunicación de tu profesora?

Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que dulcificaba aún más su sonrisa. Era increíble como él podía seguir criticándole ese único episodio de hace ya más de 4 años. Y a eso le sumaba la extrañaba sensación de tener solo trece años y ya saberse un actor profesional.

—No, padre. Que tengan una linda tarde. Saluden a tía Narumi de mi parte.

Le gustaba el silencio de la casa vacía… los primeros minutos. Normalmente solía seguir a eso una notoria presión en el pecho, acompañado, curiosamente, de una sensación de ligereza en su cuerpo.

Había concluido hace dos semanas, mientras volvía a pasar un nuevo cumpleaños sin ningún saludo ni celebración de su familia, que era como ser un vaso sin agua, pero lleno de aire venenoso.

Vacío y angustia. Soledad y desesperación. Silencio en el eco de las paredes pálidas...

¿Zumbido?

Acostado en su pequeña cama levantó la vista del techo y miró al costado. Su padre era un policía muy dedicado a su trabajo e invisible en su familia, algo así como una silueta que da miedo y se dedica a dar órdenes frías las pocas horas en que está. En su rutina y hastío, al mismo tiempo que en su gran confianza de que su familia era perfecta, dejaba todas las noches su arma en la mesita de noche, con una cerradura que ya llevaba años con la llave colgada sin nunca girar.

Sabía que era imposible, pero cuando estaba solo o acostado en la mitad de la noche, cuando sentía la presión en el pecho como un golpe frío que le instaba a aguantarse las lágrimas, podía jurar que sentía el arma vibrar suavemente como un arpa muda en la distancia. A veces, incluso la imaginaba brillando dorada junto a la gran silueta somnolienta de su padre.

Hojou dormía todas las noches con un arma cargada al otro lado de la pared. Y cada jueves se le hacía más presente.

Ese jueves de noviembre solo se levantó, sin pensarlo realmente. Normalmente reflexionaba demasiado, todo el tiempo y todo el día en un sinfín de cosas: ¿Cómo parecer más alegre, cómo no molestar a sus padres? ¿Cómo ayudar a todo el mundo; cómo lograr que jamás le dijeran " _oye, ¿estás bien?_ "?

Sabía que la pistola no tenía la capacidad de vibrar por sí sola, pero la sintió intensamente en cada poro de su palma extendida, perdido en su brillo opaco y el peso, curiosamente liviano.

Era extraño; lo había soñado tantas veces que ya no parecía real. ¿Estaba quizás en otro sueño más en que despertaba al momento de jalar el gatillo? Entonces se levantaría nuevamente con los ojos cansados, siempre a la expectativa lejana de saber qué venía luego de la sensación de hueco en sus sesos y el impulso violento de la bala, preguntándose si en el _más allá_ dejaría de sentirse tan falso y exhausto, asqueado de sí mismo ante la pena inevitable de siempre estar intentando ser el mejor sin que ello le trajera ningún afecto real de vuelta.

Mientras la levantaba hacia su sien vio la imagen de muchas personas, rápidas como pasando a la velocidad de un tren. Todos le sonreían con el agradecimiento de quien recibe permanente ayuda y favores, nunca realmente pudiendo ver sus ojos castaños que siempre daban la sensación de que se iban a desparramar ante tanto vacío en su cuerpo, tal del alma que un día solo _se apagó_.

Estaba cansado de vivir en "modo automático", aunque ahora lo deseaba: era útil para alejar pensamientos ansiosos, casi como si no fuera él quien ahora sentía el frío metal contra su frente. Quizás estaba tan vacío por dentro que no le dolería, ¿sangraría siquiera? Seguramente—

El sonido del timbre rasgó el silencio y sus pensamientos con inesperada violencia, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Se miró la mano con la pistola varios segundos, desconociéndose por unos instantes antes de volver a escuchar la puerta y guardar todo rápidamente antes de bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras.

Le costó mucho más de lo normal fingir su estoica paz antes de abrir, pensando a toda velocidad que podía ser la extraordinaria posibilidad de que su padre hubiese olvidado sus llaves, aunque solo habían pasado veinte minutos y era imposible que volviera tan pronto.

—¡Hola, Hojou!

Se quedó de pie, silencioso y francamente sorprendido. La menuda visita continuó sonriendo alegremente, ladeando ahora la cabeza y dejando caer su cabellera negra azabache hacia el lado.

—Higurashi—logró decir, sintiendo la garganta rasposa. Antes de que pudiera preguntar ella extendió las manos y le acercó un libro de matemáticas, tocando con las puntas de plástico su pecho.

—Vengo a devolverte el libro que me prestaste hoy; logré terminar los deberes antes de lo que pensé.

Se sintió confundido ante su risa, ante su rostro alegre y la brillante mirada. Algo rápidamente en su pecho pareció quebrarse.

Recibió el libro con inusitada torpeza. Sus manos temblaban.

—Gra-gracias, Higurashi. No debiste—rogó rápidamente que la duda de su voz no se hubiese notado, pero no podía saberlo ya que aún tenía al menos la mitad de su mente con la sensación del metal contra su cabeza como un intenso zumbido—. Podrías haberlo devuelto mañana.

La observó con oculta agonía. Jamás habían cruzado más de cuatro frases juntas, todas académicas. ¿Por qué tenía justo que venir a verla ese jueves?

¿Por qué ella?

Y como si no fuera nada ella se limitó a sonreír, fantásticamente risueña.

—No lo sé—admitió con inaudita sinceridad mientras se encogía de hombros—, tuve el presentimiento de que podías necesitarlo de vuelta hoy—. La alegría de sus ojos dejó entrever su inocencia y, descubrió ahí él también, una asombrosa capacidad de intuición al tiempo que los femeninos rasgos se curvaban en una delicada preocupación—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

Estaba seguro de que había logrado ocultarlo; siempre lograba ocultarlo. Mas ahora descubría que Higurashi Kagome _podía verlo_ a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

La sonrisa nació, sincera por primera vez en años.

—Ahora lo estoy.

La vio despedirse ondeando el brazo desde la esquina de la calle. Lo había invitado a comer algo al Wcdonnalds, aún manteniendo ese gesto en su rostro que daba a entender que no le creía del todo.

Había declinado la invitación, aún sintiendo temblar un poco sus manos mientras apretaba el libro con fuerza contra su pecho. Había un ser humano capaz de percibir su tristeza y soledad. Y su mirar había logrado llenar su vacío como un fuego que se sintió a _tener_ _alma nuevamente._

Seguía sonriendo con su habitual amabilidad a pesar de saber que ella ya había desaparecido. Y, por primera vez, no le era doloroso.

»Gracias, Higurashi.

* * *

«Suicidarme tragando cada día un trozo de mi cuerpo.» —Tony Duvert

.

* * *

.

Fin

.

* * *

 **¡Tanto tiempo! *llora en chileno*  
**

Sé que siempre hago lo mismo, por lo que seré breve: estos últimos años salí de la universidad y tuve que empezar a buscar trabajo, lo que se compuso de estar en diversas pasantías y corriendo por toda mi ciudad sin pago alguno por más de un año y medio. Ahora que por fin logré conseguir un trabajo pago que es, de hecho, mucho más relajante que mis otras experiencias, me he permitido el lujo de sentarme a escribir.

Debo admitir que el año pasado ha sido más un año de practicar mi dibujo (aprovechaba de tener un cuaderno en el cual dibujaba mientras tomaba el metro, el autobús, o cada vez que no llegaba un paciente –soy psicóloga, por cierto-. Ahora recién compré un Kit de tatuaje para principiantes, ya que una de mis metas es llegar también a ser tatuadora, pero no quiero que eso me aleje del mundo de la escritura, el cual ha sido mi refugio mental y espiritual tantos años :)

A quien sea que se haya dado el tiempo de leer, quiero decirte que te aprecio mucho. Espero de corazón que me dejes alguna crítica, ya que como puedes ver según mis stats estoy increíblemente oxidada, jaja.

¡Besos!

 **Ari.**


End file.
